When the Sadist Girl falls
by almelynNekochan
Summary: (Lucy Ashley's Journal) ... I can always beat him... kick... and punch him.. As I tried to conceal what I feel.. But the fact remains the same... He made my life complete... From the first day I met him,the times that he dont even know that he saved me... For he's such an idiot, he didnt even realized... WHEN THIS SADIST GIRL FELL IN LOVE WITH HIM...
1. PROLOGUE

I am the SADIST...

the CRUEL..

the COLD-HEARTED, Lucy Ashley..

I'm the sadist girl...

YET

I fell in love with that coward FIREBALL

I can always tell him that, BUT

I'm afraid to LOSE him,to FALL

Trying to conceal this feelings of mine all this TIME

BUT how can I hide it...whenever his around I feel so SHY

BUT here comes this time when I cant hide it ANYMORE

will he be able to REACH what's in my HEART?

or will he just IGNORE it..

thinking of it as a prank

But no matter what HAPPENS i'm still here waiting for him to REALIZE...

WHY I AM LIKE THIS?

ENABLING MY HEART TO CONCEAL WHAT I FEEL?

that's because this only happens _**WHEN THIS SADIST GIRL FALLS... /3**_

**_A/N:_**

**_Do you like it? Please review =)_**


	2. Entry 1

Chapter 1: Realization

**Third Person's PoV**

Lucy Ashley is currently writing about her another perfectly ruined day at her journal...

**Wednesday, 9:30 pm**

Aaaaaarrgggghhhh!It's the third consecutive perfectly ruined day in my life! That Fireball is talking to me and asking questions about our next job when I actually said "I do". Can you believe it?! I Do! I mean, what the heck did I just said? He replied ," You do...what?" in a very questioned look making me blush. Because of that...I always ask myself, "Am i in some sort of a wedding ceremony to reply 'I do'?"

I also had this very uneasy feeling since that day...

**~FLASHBACK~ **(not included in Lucy Ashley's Journal,just a flashback)

"Give it back,punk!"Lucy yelled at the leader of some gang in have been making ruckus around the kingdom,so King Jellal requested Fairy Tail to give the gang some thrashing.

"so Miss,are you planning to fight us alone?" The leader of the gang said

"What are you talking about? I'm not alone. I have Natsu with me."Lucy replied

"So Natsu's his name ,huh? That Natsu with you is nothing more than a at him,he's trembling with fear. " the leader pointed at Natsu Dragion.

Natsu Dragion just stood in the corner not wanting to fight. His wheels was very far from them since they left them outside before they go to this warehouse.

"You think so? Come here,Fireball. Let's teach this guys a lesson" Lucy called but Natsu remained on the moving,as if afraid that if he does he'll be beaten by those guys.

" B-but I-I dont think i c-can fight them as g-good as you,L-Lucy" Natsu replied

"Idiot! Dont show them your weakness!"Lucy said as she glared angrily at Natsu who was now trembling with fear on Lucy.

"G-gomen,Lucy-chan" he said nearly tearing up

"Miss Lucy,you made your comrade 're such a bad girl,bad. You even call him your comrade even when you are always making him cry." The leader said mockingly

"B-but-" lucy said but interrupted by the leader

"No more buts, you made him cry. Maybe you could've beaten him if we weren't here" the leader said as if feeling sorry for natsu

"I-Its not true I-"

_"I didnt mean it"_

_"beating him like that..."_

_"Yelling at him"_

_"But is it truly me? I may beat him sometimes...no,everyday but I still see him as my nakama.I didnt even thought that one day,he may be angry with ,it truly is me that he can consider as his enemy"_

Those very words linger on Lucy Ashley's mind. Tears fell from her cheeks. Knowing that maybe Natsu will be angry at her by beating and yelling at him everyday.

Natsu stared at Lucy 's his very first time to see her cry. On his mind, he thought that nothing could make the very sadist and cruel girl cry. The leader and his comrades are obviously making fun of her as she slowly fall and crouched on her her ...

Natsu may be a coward but his mind is now working fast. He dont know what he's feeling by Lucy cry,but its as if his mind turned autopilot. He attacked the gang. Punching,kicking,part of him knew that he's just a scaredy cat,not strong and obviously has no chance in winning but all he think of is, couldn't stand someone making Lucy cry,even if those guys are far more dangerous than Lucy,herself. He's fighting neck-to-neck with the leader. He didnt know where this mysterious force from him came from but he is thanking it,for this unknown strength is the strength keeping him alive from the gang.

"So, you're not that coward anymore,eh?" the leader said. I just grinned and attacked him,making him fall on his feet. Natsu took a quick glance on Lucy,staring at him with disbelief that this boy can also fight,too. ...

But something's wrong,a member of the gang sneaked on Lucy's back,holding a metal club that he ought to knock Lucy unconscious. " Lucy!at your back!" Natsu yelled. Lucy turned to see what's at her back when the member aimed the club at her. She just moving even an inch,her face,panic-stricken.

Then, a thought came to Natsu's 's not going to dodge,Even if she will,she'll not be able to survive.

So,Natsu immediately turned his back from the enemy and ran to save her. "kill her!" natsu heard the leader's command to the member. He ran as fast as he can , holding his breath.

The man swayed the metal club and attacked Lucy...but it's too late. Too late for the man, for Natsu held Lucy ,bridal-style as he saved her. Lucy, still staring at him , questioned mouthed the words "how". Natsu grinned as Lucy pushed her back. "Stop grinning! As if I told you to save me" Lucy said as she stomped her feet.

"But we defeated the gang" Natsu said

"I could've defeated them myself" Lucy said grumpily as he turned his back from Natsu,walking outside. She just cant face Natsu with the blush on her face getting redder.

"Wait,Lucy-chan" He called as he walked next to me

"Arigato" Lucy muttered

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

...that he became my Knight-In-Shining-Armor. I feel very embarassed just seeing him. I dont know why but it's making me feel IS HAPPENING TO ME?!

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading this chap!**


	3. Entry 2

**Thursday, 9:00 PM**

Sigh, I don't know what's this I'm feeling right now... It's unexplainable!

The day started when I invited Erza Knightwalker to a mission since she's a new member to our guild (She joined us after taking the punishments of King Jellal). We discussed and got this mission about performing in this Theater Play in Yosubo Town in Edolas for 500, 000 Jewels. We also invited Fireball on this mission because I figured out that he's having money-shortage problems right now. Don't get me wrong, I DIDN'T invited him because of ...ummm... NOTHING IN PARTICULAR but I invited him because I want to help. It's not like I'm being kind to him or anything, but I just don't want people around me be in that situation. We left the guild at exactly 8:00 AM. Who knows that traveling to Yosubo Town could be this tiresome? I should've known better =_= . Since that Anima event and all the magic sucked out from here...I should'nt expect more. Anyway, when we arrived at the theater house ( or what it is called) a plump man wearing a violet afro wig greeted us. He told us that we will be casting in his recent play entitled, " The Prince and the Princess " , cliche' right? Though he says that the title is not cliche' and the story would be hard to portray since it is not cliche' . Damn, this man is always saying 'not cliche'' or 'definitely not cliche'' in his sentences. Yep, very weird enough and I got the feeling that if he would not shut up..I'm gonna punch his loud mouth.

After all the commotion and crying of Mr. Rabian ( the plump man in violet afro wig), regarding all of his epic-failed projects, he finally managed to give us instructions on what should we do and the mission we'll be taking to. Natsu would be taking the main role as Prince Charming, and Erza as the Princess. Well, Mr. Rabian didn't gave me any role but he said that there's another main role that will be taken by a big personality that suggested him to send this mission to Fairy Tail. Well, not doing anything is not bad at all, since I have nothing to do but to sleep and eat or stroll on the city. But it's kinda lonely too. Imagine, me all alone on this big town and strolling. That's a bit much, right? Anyway, next time maybe I'll ask Natsu or Erza on their free time to explore this town with me. Though, I think it would be impossible since those two are on the lead roles and that might make them a little busy on the rehearsals. Sigh, it's really lonely without Natsu to be stared- I mean, to be punched in my free time.

By the way, what is the feeling I felt earlier, when Natsu and Erza has been chosen as the main characters. Does it mean, that they are forming a love team? It's not like I care a lot, but since that event, my heart beated fast and I think there has also been an oxygen-shortage in my lungs because I can't breathe... ARRRGGGHHH! It's so frustrating not knowing what you're feeling!

**-Lucy Ashley **

**_P.S. Maybe I should try to visit a clinic or a hospital to check my health status. By what happened earlier, I think there's something wrong in my heart and maybe, I'm gonna have a heart attack anytime sooner._**


	4. Entry 3

**Friday, 8:30 PM**

Ooookay, I think I've been writing in this journal, earlier and earlier than the usual.

I can't believe it! It's just 8:30 and I'm shutted up on this damned room for nothing. Mr. Rabian ordered me to read the script, since probably, a role might be given to me as an extra. Extra?! Seriously?! Me?! The great Lucy Ashley being given a role as an extra? I would rather sit there and getting bored all the time, than play as an extra in that pathetic play.

And you know? Just as when I was ready to turn down that pathetic offer. That damn Fireball showed up suddenly, and begged me to get the role. Just as you would think, my journal, of course I turned him down. No one tells this Lucy Ashley what she's gonna do.

But what do I do, my dearest journal where I told my secrets to? He suddenly turned serious and held my chin. Making me face him. Of course, I should've slapped or punched him...but I just can't! His eyes made eye-contact and he suddenly made his face closer to mine. I can't do anything but just blush at the moment. At that time, a thought came to me... _"Is he gonna kiss me?" . _ But then, the door to the room where we are ( the rehearsal room? though we're all alone at the moment). Then I punched Natsu squarely on his face, just before the person come in.

"What's that for?!" he said as he caressed his nose that apparently, is the most affected of the punch I made. "I just want to tell you to grab that opportunity!..." .

"_Then he's not gonna kiss me?" _I thought at the moment but I immediately brushed that away. "... Besides, I think that it's kinda boring being stuck all alone doing nothing in this mission.." Okay, did he just said that because he's worried or something? Aaaarrrgghhh! I can't even think properly at that moment before!

And then, a blue-haired guy known as the King of Edolas then spoke to us about the play. Actually, I kinda sweat-dropped because I almost forgot about him, being the person who opened the door earlier. How could I?! How could I ignore the King himself? Okay, never mind that. I kinda got OOC-ed at the moment. He told us that he'll be playing the role of the Prince Prince. Yeah, Prince Prince...How could that cliched play had a lame name for a prince? Like the name Prince. So what's he supposed to be called? Prince Prince? Is it just me or I'm starting to think of this play as a little weird?

Well,putting that aside, King Jellal, just said that he's gonna be competing with the Prince Charming with the Princess' love in the play. He also said that the play needs an extra. (which I already know) and it's role would be the Prince Charming's servant! The heck! Like I would like to be someone's slave be it in a play or not. I'm nobody's slave, okay?

Ah! I almost forgot to read the script. So goodbye for now, Diary.

**-Lucy Ashley**

_**P.S. I'm calling you Diary from now on, my journal. I know it's a weird name but... I don't know? I just found the name cute... Gomene :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

** Please REVIEW!**

**They're very much appreciated :)**


	5. Entry 4

**Saturday 10:15 PM**

I bet you're laughing at me, Diary. Hell! What's worse than being the Fireball's slave?! Heck! Even if it's just a play, it's a big no-no to me, the Great Lucy Ashley! I swear that if me and that cliche'd afro-freak (Mr. Rabian) would ever be left alone in a room, he'll suffer greatly and terribly courtesy of my wrath.

It all happened earlier when I accepted the role offer. Well,since I accepted the role out of pity, I expected that the role I'm playing has a better characterization and would fit my demands..but no! The character's name is Maya (well, honestly it's not a cliche'd name, but that's out of the question) she's kind and beautiful but she's evil deep inside ( the first part really captivated my nature but the evil? Definitely no... I'm kind, okay?! -_- ) and wants to tear Prince Charming and the Princess' love relationship... (more like relationshit).. She occasionally turns into a dragon if she wants.. Like why would I even want to be a smelly dragon?! There's that stupid Natsu who'll accept that role anyway, so why bother me the Greatest Lucy Ashley take on that role?! Sigh, to put it simply,it's because he's the main character and main characters are main and should not take on the support roles as they are not for support roles and should only be in the main. Diary, look..It's not like I'm bitter or anything, but why are they doing this to me?! =_=

And you know,Diary it really pissed me when I need to watch the rehearsals! The stupid Fireball that time flawlessly projected his lines of confession (which to me is a bit OOC) and Knightwalker who in return, accepted the lad's confession... And that time, I don't know what to feel...I'm feeling uneasy and I felt my heart swelling in an unknown feeling... Sadness maybe? But the thing is, I'm gradually thinking to myself on why would I be sad... And I don't get it at all! Well, maybe it's because they performed their roles better than I was with my role,but it's no exception! After all, a great person like me should ace everything that I do, be it on acting or anything.. Now, going back to the topic, the lingeting feeling I felt, dissipitated when King Jellal entered the scene and attempted to split the two apart, much to my unknown happiness that it made me grin like an idiot and then, yelled at by the afro freak for not realizing that I should enter the rehearsal and convince my master (Natsu) in leaving Knightwalker...much to my likeness...But whatever! I think that I'm starting to like my role... a bit. :)

** -Lucy Ashley**

**P.S.**

**I think I'm having a bad stomach.. Imagine, I always have this slight tugging at my stomach whenever I think of the moronic Fireball... Sigh,I think I'll go and give Gray a call to bring me my medicine.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello!~ I know and I'm srry for the late update T.T**

**Please REVIEW! It means a lot :***


	6. Entry 5

**Sunday 8:30**

Today is our day-off, Diary. Though I prefer not to call it day-off since ordered us to go to the nearby market to buy the materials for the props to be used in the play.

Me, Natsu, Erza, and King Jellal (who used a completely ridiculous white peacock mask) went to the market, it's our mission to help Mr. Rabian, after all. We rummaged the stores with different fabrics, needles and pins, hats, and everything written on our checklist.

As you know, Natsu is practically my slave and we are only walking back and forth, so I had Natsu carry all the goods. But Erza helped him on our way back, and soon after, King Jellal also helped them. Hah! I'm not guilty at all...hmph...not at all. But when I thought of the King carrying my goods, (I admit some of the baggage are mine :p) I helped them, who knows! Maybe King Jellal would recognize my kindness, being Edolas' king and all.

Maybe the king recognized me, because he walked beside me. He talked to me about what our friends in Earthland Fairy Tail are doing, and their upcoming S-Class Exams...Wow, I wonder when we'll have such a test in our Fairy Tail. Oh, and I'm so eager to meet our Earth-counterparts again. But I wish the lion guy (Luke?-no, Loke) that flirts with Earth-Lucy just won't come with them.I hate guys like him.

Sigh, again for the umpteenth time, an unknown tug in my stomach occured just when I unconsciously glanced at Natsu and Erza who are just a few meters behind seem to enjoy each other's the idiot of a fireball, Natsu who I think just made the fierce Fairy Hunter Erza Knightwalker blush.

** -Lucy Ashley**

_**P.S. On our way to the door to the theater house, Erza accidentally tripped on the rubber ball that I played earlier in the morning (out of boredom) causing her to be out of balanced and fall. Natsu helped her, as King went to get the first aid. I realized tears forming in my eyes at the moment I laid my eyes onto Natsu's worried face and ran to my room.**_

_**P.P.S. If it's me who fell...will Natsu rescue me like he did with Erza?**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sigh, I managed to be true to my word :3 Umm, the story is set days before the Earth-Fairy Tail's S-class Exam and I think edo-Jellal is still taking glimpses if Earthland from time to time, so yeah :v

And also, contrast to what I PM-ed to the one who asked how long this'll be, I made some arrangements and decisions that led this story to have no more than 10 more chapters to reach it's end. I will be posting my other Gray x Juvia here in this site, just after I finish this, so sorry for my miscalculation.

Anyway,please give me your thoughts and REVIEW :)


	7. Entry 6

**A/N: Hello! Then again, my cliched 'sorry for the late update' needs to be said again. Sorry minna -_-**

**Anyway, the following terms and events that are not even stated in the manga, anime. or even Mashima-sensei himself is all just a figment of my imagination. I also used 'linebreak' to separate the parts of the entry written in different time. **

**That's all! Thank you! :***

* * *

><p><strong>xXx<strong>

**_Monday 11:00 PM_**

Today was a very unusual day. After our supposed day-off yesterday, there has been a forecast of a snow storm this afternoon. Weird, right? It's the middle of summer and then poof! There's gonna be a snow storm. It's definitely not normal anywhere except here. Here in Yosubo Town, in the middle of summer, a mild snow storm is always expected that lasts for 5 hours. It is called the Summer Snow. Well, I didn't particularly cared at first, before 'everything' happened.

I remember it clearly. Mr. Rabian, because of the upcoming Summer Storm, ordered that the props placed on the warehouse just near the theater house, be placed inside his own house which is fortunately, the theater house itself.

Me and Natsu are very busy gathering the props and everything with Erza. I think I could now regard Erza as a friend because we managed to talk nicely and I found myself comfortable with her company. I rarely talked to Natsu, except when he asks a question or I'll rant something about him. The three of us did our best placing the things inside the theater house.

After we finished the work, Natsu and Erza left. I told them that I forgot something.

The truth is, it is you, Diary, that I forgot in this very warehouse where I'm writing this now. It's very cold in here, you know? The Summer Storm has already started the moment I found you. I hid you on the small compartment of the beautiful box I found here, this morning because I'm afraid that someone would find it accidentally underneath my bed. Especially because Erza lost the necklace given by King Jellal, so as to why she rummaged the room we're staying, in attempt of finding the lost jewelry.

Anyway, when I found you, it's too late because the storm started without a warning of dark clouds at least. I can't even go out of the warehouse because of the strong band of winds that rampaged outside. Plus, it's zero visibility outside and I can't even find a single shadow of a thing. It's either I'll freeze to death outside, or I'll just wait here until the storm ends in another 4 hours. Natsu won't probably search for me because he's a wimp, and he might have hidden grudges against me..so yeah. Luckily, I had a pen in my pocket. So right now, I'm sitting in one of the corners of the warehouse, anticipating the storm's end, while writing this to pass time.

* * *

><p>I think I'm freezing right now. My body feels cold it's just 90 minutes since the storm started and 30 minutes since I wrote this entry's last update. I remembered a childhood story told by my mother. It's a story about the princess trapped in a tower with an evil dragon as a guard. The princess just waited patiently until the time came that the destined prince would save her from the tower.<p>

It's really nostalgic, remembering that and all...Well, it's my childhood after all... In this situation...How I wish...How I wish that someone would save me, like the prince in the story. My body's already feeling numb...and I don't think I can handle it anymore...

* * *

><p>I think I'm already losing my consciousness, bit by bit. But fortunately, I could still write.<p>

* * *

><p>There's no prince. There's no one who'll save me...<p>

* * *

><p>"Is that a light?"<p>

I'm hearing loud pounding noises on the door. Am I hallucinating? All I have done up until now is read my past diary entries, continue this entry, and counting the cracks of the establishment over and over.

The pounding on the door stopped and I saw a dragon. The long scarf and loose jacket he wore slammed against the wind forcefully, seemed like dragon talons as it waved with the cold, snowy wind...

That's right. A dragon saved me... Definitely not a prince.

** -Lucy Ashley.**

_(End of diary entry)_

* * *

><p><strong>xXxX<strong>

"Lucy!" the boy immediately ran to her cold body, with her both hands clasping a notebook and pen. The girl smiled at him weakly as she passed out finally, after withstanding the cold.

He tucked the notebook and pen in his coat without even reading it. His red, numb, and trembling hands made way to Lucy's body and covered her with a warm cloth as he carried her like a sack. Slowly, with each painful and hard step he walked through the storm to the warm theater house.


	8. Entry 7

**A/N:** Hello minna! Just finished my 4th Monthly Test! XD It's really important because I need it to graduate this March... I also passed my entrance exams in Central Luzon State University here in the Philippines, so yeah... I gotta be ready for college :P

So, here's the 7th entry.. Enjoy! :)

**xXxXx**

**Tuesday 8:30 PM**

You know diary, I found myself in an awkward situation. You very much know about the Snow Storm, right? And how Natsu saved me. I'm also pretty sure that I lost consciousness since I can't remember anything that happened after. All I know is that, Natsu's ignoring me.

Why? What have I done wrong with the stupid Fireball? Well, maybe the times I bullied him before, but that doesn't count, right? I mean, he kept up with me for years, so why now?

A proof is when we practiced the play. I got better immediately after resting, so I joined the rehearsals. Everytime I hold his hand as Maya the Servant, I can sense the tenseness in his hand, and the look in his eyes... almost as if wanting me to vanish completely on the spot. I tried my best to talk to him but my big ego just won't let me.

Tomorrow is the play, but I don't think I could play well.. I mean, I feel down, really... I can't make myself believe I'm happy.

**P.S.** I got an awkward dream where I kissed N-Nat- no, Fireball on the cheek. Well, it's weird right? 'Cause my heart is beating faster than usual even in my sleep.

**-Lucy Ashley**


	9. Entry 8

**Tuesday, 10:00 pm**

I can't believe it, Diary... Am I falling for HIM?! It's bullsh*t! Waaa~ I started on cussing again -_- It's just that for all the people here in Edolas, I have fallen for the least expected person! Like hell! I just realized this because of the embarassing act I've done earlier in the play.

_**(Lucy Ashley's flashback | Not included in the entry)**_

"Quick! Ms. Erza!" Mr Rabian called. Today is the big day. The premiere night of "The Prince and the Princess". This is the part when the Princess (Erza) will reject Prince Charming's (Natsu) love for her.

"Please accept this love that I've given to thou." Prince Charming pleaded and knelt.

"But alas! I can't! My wonderful Prince, for I have found the true love of mine." the princess replied sadly.

"Who might've been your one true love, my Princess?" the Prince Charming who rose from his feet asked the flushed Princess.

"He's the Prince of the Kingdom of Dew, whose hair's shining beautifully blue. He goes by the name Prince Prince of Dew, and I know that my love for him is very true." Princess confessed as she blushed madly.

The rejected Prince stood, dumb-founded. Unable to handle the painful situation. As the Princess told her goodbyes, he left the place.

The setting changed to a garden with a fountain. The Prince sat on a big rock sadly.

"Ms. Lucy! It's your turn!" Mr. Rabian, hidden in the background, called Lucy. "Hai, hai!" Lucy replied as she walked to the stage.

The nervousness, started to consume her. She blindly went to Natsu's location and sat beside him.

"M-Master!" she stammered. Natsu looked at her as he gestured for her to sit with him.

"Maya, tell me... am I a failure?" Natsu asked Lucy.

Lucy's heart skipped a beat. Who knows that if Natsu Dragion acted like that, he'll be so handsome and gorgeous in Lucy's sight.

"N-No, Master!" she stuttered as she sat with Natsu on his left side.

Natsu is really...cool. The way he shuffle his hair gracefully and the way he talk, made Lucy blush crimson red. Her heart's thumping real loud. She's staring at Natsu.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself as she continued to stare. Natsu looked at his right delivered his next lines with feelings.

"Why won't Lucy say her lines?" Natsu wondered. Truly, Lucy is too occupied with staring at him. He didn't realized his mistake until he looked left. He's face-to-face with Lucy...real close. Then Lucy did another unexpected... more unexpected than their face facing each other close.. more unexpected than the blush that came to them and much more unexpected than the electricity that coursed tbrough Lucy's body upon her lip's contact with Natsu. Lucy Ashley just kissed Natsu Dragion.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

I kissed him! It's reeeaaaalllyyy! really embarassing! First, I was just staring at him, then next, I don't know what happened to me. All I know is that after the kiss... the stage blacked-out and we were called to left the scene. Natsu grabbed my hand and dragged me backstage.. the stage lit again and it revealed Erza and Prince Jellal for their scene.

After the play, awkwardness filled the space between me and Natsu. I talked about it with Erza and she told me that I've fallen for him. Considering what I've done and I felt. And the worst part is, in exchange of me realizing my feelings, he became farther from me.

**P.S.** Natsu won't talk to me. It's not like I can talk to him either, after all that happened... That's a big no-no to me... I just can't talk with him.

**-Lucy Ashley**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy Valentine's Day, minna! :) **


	10. Entry 9

**Wednesday, 7:30 PM**

I'm tired of this! I don't even recognize this unfamiliar feelings! Hell, if I have known earlier that falling in love would be this hard and complicated, I should've never entertained this feelings. -_-

We're already on our way back to the guild. Our play is just a one day play since Mr. Rabian planned the play as only the prologue of the main play entitled "The Prince's Princess" (I know right?! I never thought that that cliched afro would come up with that idea) that would premiere next month. He even invited us to watch it for free, since our stage play is a huge hit.

Going back to what I told you earlier, we are going back to the guild. The three of us, namely Me, Erza, and Natsu decided to camp for the night here in a river bank.

Erza's not much of a talker and me and Natsu is still on this 'silent' relationship, we pretty much do nothing except sitting near the fire silently. It's really the awkward silence maybe that made Erza excuse herself for getting some fish for dinner despite the bread and meat that Mr. Rabian packed for us.

So right now, I'm sitting awkwardly ( with this journal on my lap of course) face to face with Natsu who said nothing. I tried to talk to him and reason out what happened yesterday but as I started to form my words, my throath felt dry and my heart beated fast enough that no voice came to my mouth. Forget about 'awkward' being redundant in this entry 'cause it reaaaally is awkward.

I also sense that he also wants to talk but maybe, he also can't form the right words to confront me. Maybe he really is frustrated...maybe... maybe he hates me now.

Who knows that maybe the kiss that I gave him is his first kiss? Could it possibly be that he's like those girls (or guys) that care that much about first kisses? Waaaa! I don't know what to do!

**P.S**. I'll try to start a normal conversation with him tomorrow.

**-Lucy Ashley**

**xXx**

**A/N: So we reached the 9th entry! Yay! That also means that this story will also be nearing it's end.. I'm not sure how many chapters left but I just know that the story will end soon :(**

**But before I sulk here, please tell me your thoughts! I would love to hear them from you. :)**


End file.
